palace_petsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Palace Pets App
'''Disney Palace Pets App '''is a free app that features the Palace Pets. Video Notes * Pumpkin, Beauty, Teacup, Treasure, Berry and Blondie is featured in this app for free. * Sweetie, Bayou, Daisy, Blossom, Windflower, Seashell, Bloom, Lily, Slipper, Matey, Summer, Lapis, Gleam, Lychee, Nuzzles, Blossom, Taj, Pounce, Sundrop, Fern, Plumdrop, and Truffles are In-App-Purchases * Bloom is free in the app and you don't have to submit your email. * Blossom is also free but you have to submit your email. * Meadow, Nola, and Bloom are free but you need to submit your email. * Tumbles and Ruby are free and you don't have to submit you email. * Birdadette, River, Ash, Stripes, Snowpaws, ThistleBlossom , Sandy Pearl, Brie, Honeycake, Alora, Brook, Chipper, Otto, Paint, Booksy, Macaron, Olive, Midnight, Page, and Madame Hamilot are the pets and they not yet in the App. There are sources saying when they will be updated into the app. * Pounce, Sundrop And Taj are only can speak in English * Muffin, Truffles, Fern and Plumdrop are only can speak in English. * Stripes, Snowpaws, ThistleBlossom and Sandy Pearl can only speak in English * The apps full name is "The Disney Princess Palace Pets Royal Salon Game" The Bitches Berry is a cuddly bunny who is Snow White's Pet. They met in the woods, just like with Fuzzy. She was hiding behind a blueberry bush, but Snow White's kind words and soft voice lead Berry out. She is voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris. Teacup Teacup is the most talented puppy in the world found by Belle at the village square. She is voiced by G:K Bowes. Treasure Treasure is a cute little kitty for Ariel. One Day, She walked to Eric's ship, and the boys would love to keep her. Ariel loved the kitten and kept her. She is voiced by Cree Summer. Blossom Blossom is a hungry panda. Blossom and Mulan met at a banquet, getting ready to eat. She is voiced by Stephenie Sheh. Dreamy Dreamy is a sleepy kitty who sleeps a lot. She is Aurora's and met in the garden. Every day they never go away. She is voiced by Myla Beau Though her voice was credited as Erin Fitzgerald in the app. Sultan Sultan is a feisty and rather cranky tiger cub who protects his friends from germs. He is Jasmine's and they met in the market. He wasn't happy about being woken up from his nap but when Jasmine gave him a big hug, he is now Jasmine's pet. He is voiced by Bruce Papenbrook. Daisy Daisy is Rapunzel's happy puppy who is very energetic. Daisy was a gift from Rapunzel's friends from the Snuggly duckling. She is voiced by Sandy Fox. Pounce Pounce is a young, protecting bobcat kitten who is Pocahontas's so called knight in shining armor. He accidentally pounced into the longhouse, So Pocahontas wanted him to stay with her. He is voiced by Lucien Dodge. Gleam Gleam is a spirited fawn born in the centre of nature, Gleam and Rapunzel met in the forest, The deer took Rapunzel home when she thought she was lost. She could be voiced by Melissa Fahn, but her real voice is unknown. Sweetie Sweetie is Snow White's speedy, talented, and often hungry pony, who always talks about her winning life and her love for pie. When she was a Little Filly, Sweetie always wanted to live in the pawlace, Snow White made the filly's dream come true, and now She is all grown up. She is voiced by Sarah Williams. Pumpkin Pumpkin is a prim and proper queen like poodle for Cinderella. Cinderella discovered Pumpkin in the middle of the night, singing a song. The prince thought she was the perfect pup for Cinderella. She is voiced by Tara Platt. Teacup Teacup is a cocker spaniel who lives in New York, but was born in France. She met Belle at the end of a Consert. Belle gave her treats and let her come home. She entertainined the crowd by balancing apples on her head! She is voiced by G.K Bowes. Matey Matey is a Derpy collie pup who loves pouncing on the docks and being teached by Ariel. When he is swimming without Ariel, he thinks about when he first saw Ariel. Ariel rescued him when he jumped into a boat that was leaving the dock. His voice is unknown. Snowpaws Snowpaws is a beautiful snow leopard met by Mulan in the circle of China, making a leopard statue. It is unknown how she got blue spots. She is voiced by Kate Dillon Levin. Category:Pets Category:Actors Category:A to Z index Category:Characters Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Truffles Category:Plumdrop Category:Booksy Category:Nyle Category:Nola Category:Stripes Category:ThistleBlossom Category:River Category:Apps Category:Pets in Whisker Haven App.